L'amour, ça rend bête
by bee orchid
Summary: « Qui veut jouer à la bouteille ? » « c’est quoi ça ? » « c’est un jeu moldu sans importance ! Juste histoire de faire passer le temps ! »
1. tu feras ce que le goulot t'indiquera

**Titre :** L'amour, ça rend bête

**Rating :** PG-13

**Résum :** « Qui veut jouer à la bouteille ?? » « c'est quoi ça ?? » « c'est un jeu moldu sans importance !! Juste histoire de faire passer le temps !! »

Mais un petit baiser tout simple peut avoir de grandes conséquences !!! Hermione/Fred

**Avertissement :** Tout se passe pendant le Tome 5, avec Ombrage comme professeur de défense contre le mal, sauf que j'ai tout arrangé à ma sauce pour faire un Hermione/Fred.

**Disclaimer :** rien moi, tout à Rowling.

**_Petite parenthèse :_** le premier chapitre se passe pendant les vacances de Noël, il ne reste donc pas beaucoup de monde à Poudlard.

**Note de l'auteur (mouâ ) :** ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de le faire !! J'adore ce couple et je trouve qu'il n'est pas assez exploité en français !! Donc voil !! On est jamais aussi bien servi que pas soi-même !! lol !! Je sais que j'ai d'autre fic en cours mais tant pis !! J'assume !!

J'espère que vous allez aimer !!

**_L'amour, ça rend bête_**

_Chapitre un : Tu feras ce que le goulot t'indiquera…_

-On s'ennuie… commença Ron.

-Fais comme moi, lis, répondit Hermione sans lever la tête de son livre.

Harry ricana en voyant l'expression de visage que fit Ron devant cette proposition aussi 'absurde'.

-Ch'uis pas fou, marmonna-t-il.

-Pardon ? dit Hermione

-Non, non, rien…

L'escalier du dortoir commença alors à trembler comme jamais. Le trio leva les yeux pour apercevoir Ginny suivit de ses deux amies, descendre en courant les marches.

Il ne restait que Julie Sempers et Ginny en 4ème année chez les Griffondors et Dumbledore avait décidé que, comme Luna Lovegood était la seule autre 4ème année de tout le collège des autres maisons, elle dormirait avec les Lions pendant ces vacances de Noël. Au grand bonheur des deux autres filles.

-Tu fais plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphant en furie, Gin', fit son frère en retombant dans son siège, devant le feu ronflant de la cheminée.

-On s'ennuie, Ron, on sait plus quoi faire, répliqua la rousse comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

-Ben, tu vois, avant que tu arrives, on se disait la même chose, Harry, Hermione et moi.

-Suffit d'inventer un jeu, lança Julie.

Julie était petite pour son âge, les cheveux bruns toujours attachés, elle était mince et très bonne camarade de classe, toujours prête à rire ou à faire les magasins…

Ron allait répondre à Julie que c'était vite dit, d'inventer un jeu et qu'il était fatigué et que c'était la nuit, et qu'il était 11h00 du soir et que…

En gros, Ron allait encore râler, quand l'escalier, cette fois, côté garçon, vibra une nouvelle fois avec force.

Fred et Georges apparurent à l'embrasure de la porte, tout sourire, une bouteille de biéraubeurre dans les mains. Alicia, Kathie, Lee et Neville se trouvait derrière.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite ? demanda Georges.

-Rien, fit Ron en étendant ses jambes.

-On s'ennuie, précisa Julie.

-Et qu'est ce qu'une bouteille fait dans vos mains, et en plus vide ? questionna Ginny.

-Nous aussi on s'est pas quoi faire, alors, on s'est dit, pourquoi nous assommer avec de l'alcool ?!!?!! répondit Fred.

-On cherchait un jeu à faire avant que vous n'arriviez, avança Luna.

-Ce qui serait bien, se serait de faire un jeu que peu de gens connaissent…

-T'es vraiment bête, toi, dit Georges en s'adressant à sa petite sœur, si personne ne connaît ce jeu, comment on va y jouer ?

Il eut quelques rires puis, un petit silence.

-Le mieux, ce serait un jeu moldu, puisqu'il n'y a que moi et Harry qui sommes d'origine moldu !! lança Hermione en lâchant son livre.

-Ah oui !! fit Harry, on pourrait jouer à la bouteille.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Julie.

-Mais tu es fou !! Je refuse de jouer à ça !! hurla Hermione.

Les jumeaux furent encore plus intéressés en voyant Hermione protestait.

-Quoi que se soit, dit Fred, je suis partant.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas y jouer, Mione ? demanda Harry en s'installant par terre.

-Parce que… y'a pas assez de filles !!

Harry éclata de rire :

-Je savais pas que t'était aussi nul en calcul, Mione ! Les jumeaux, plus moi et Ron, plus Lee et Neville ça fait 6 !! Toi, plus Ginny et Julie et Luna, ainsi que Katie et Alicia ça fait… 6 !!!Où est le problème ? De toute façon, on n'est pas obligé d'être le même nombre pour jouer ce jeu.

-Je suis sûre que les filles ne seront pas d'accord !!

-La règle du jeu, c'est de se mettre en cercle sur la moquette, expliqua Harry en s'adressant aux filles, un petit sourire aux lèvres , au milieu, on met une bouteille, vide de préférence, quelqu'un la fait tourner et il doit embrasser la personne que le goulot désigne.

-Wauoh !! Partant !! hurlèrent Fred et Georges en s'installant immédiatement sur le sol.

Alicia et Kathie rigolèrent et prirent place à leurs côtés. Luna, Ginny et Julie demandèrent quand même quelques explications.

-Si ça tombe sur une fille avec une fille ?

-Et un garçon avec un garçon ?

-c'est qui qui commence ?

-Si ça tombe sur une personne qui a le même sexe que vous, vous lui faite la bise ou lui donnez une poignée de main et c'est Alicia qui commence.

-Pourquoi moi ? s'insurgea Alicia

-Parce que t'es la plus vieille, lança Fred.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et le jeu commença avec une Hermione un peu boudeuse. Néanmoins, elle se prit vite au jeu, riant avec les autres des couples insolites que la bouteille désignée.

Alicia tourna donc la première la bouteille et elle tomba sur :

-KATHIE !!!

Soulagée, elle se leva pour donner à Kathie une bise joyeuse. Sitôt rassise, la bouteille se remit à tourner.

-Wauoooooohhhh !!! Neville, Neville !! hurla Fred

-Un bisous, un bisous !!! cria Georges

Neville écarlate, regarda Kathie s'approcher de lui. Elle lui faisait un petit sourire crispé, apparemment, elle était aussi gênée que lui.

Le baiser fit rapide et bref, les lèvres s'étaient à peine touchées qu'ils se reculaient tous les deux.

Harry hurla :

-J'avais oubli !! Le jeu est nul s'il n'y a pas de règle de temps !!

-Quel règle de temps ? demanda Ginny qui commençait à ne plus trouver drôle du tout la tournure des événements.

-Le premier baiser, expliqua Harry, dure 5 secondes, le second, 10 secondes, le troisième 20 et le quatrième c'est…le french kiss !!

-Merlin… Les moldus, ils sont pas bêtes du tout !! avança Georges.

-Faut croire qu'ils savent se débrouiller sans magie!! lança Fred.

-oui, mais moi j'ai embrassé Neville…

Neville vira au rouge en entendant son prénom.

-…avant cette règle !! Donc ça compte pas !! dit Kathie.

-D'accord !! Mais au prochain tour, tu l'embrasse comme il faut, fit Lee d'un air important.

Et le jeu reprit.

Neville prit la bouteille et la tourna, il tomba sur Julie qui elle-même tomba sur Ginny, quant à Ginny, elle faillit quitter le jeu en voyant la bouteille pointer un Harry Potter cramoisie.

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant le visage rouge des deux principaux intéressés. Pour Ginny se fut le premier et plus long baiser de sa vie, 5 secondes, c'est long surtout quand tout le monde vous regarde.

Pour Harry se fut le plus beau et aussi le plus long baiser de sa vie.

Harry tourna la bouteille qui tomba sur Lee, ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main énergique mais Lee ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à Harry qu'il était encore rouge.

Puis se fut autour de Lee, qui en se frottant les mains, lança avec force la bouteille. Il voulait embrasser Kathie. Mais il vit la bouteille ralentir au niveau de Luna.

C'était trop bête, Kathie était juste à côté, alors il souffla discrètement, tellement discrètement que tout le monde le remarqua, pour faire avancer un peu la bouteille.

Malheureusement pour lui, il souffla trop fort et la bouteille pointa Fred.

Celui-ci tomba tragiquement dans ses bras en soufflant un :

-Mon bébé… Je savais que tu te déciderais enfin à leur avouer notre amour.

L'ensemble du groupe éclata de rire, Lee rigola aussi tout en jetant un coup d'œil penaud à Kathie. Fred voulut l'embrasser mais peine perdue, il ne put que lui serrer la main.

-à moi, rigola Fred.

Il tourna avec tellement de force la bouteille qu'elle fit au moins 5 tours sans qu'on puisse savoir où était le goulot. Puis, elle s'immobilisa.

Elle montrait Hermione.

Et Hermione, elle, regardait la bouteille.

Ça ne **pouvait** pas être possible.

Pourtant si.

Elle vit Fred se lever comme dans un rêve, se rapprocher d'elle sans qu'elle ne fasse aucun mouvement et se pencher pour atteindre sa bouche.

Lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle du rouquin, elle sursauta. Automatiquement, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra uniquement sur la sensation de douceur que Fred lui donnait. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement forts, qu'elle n'entendait même pas les autres comptaient pour eux. C'était un tout petit baiser, une simple pression, mais c'était son premier baiser.

Pourtant, lorsque le chiffre 5 fut prononcé, Fred se recula. Hermione ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, gênée, mais triste.

Fred lui fit une petite grimace et retourna s'asseoir.

Comme un automate, Hermione tourna la bouteille et elle tomba sur Ron. Ce fut à elle de se lever pour embrasser un Ron, rouge tomate. Mais ce n'était déjà plus la même chose.

La chose lui parut moins… fantastique.

Le jeu continuait et Hermione refit lentement surface. Elle embrassa deux fois Harry, une fois Lee et une fois Neville. Elle fit la bise à toutes les filles au moins trois fois chacune.

Lorsque Fred tomba une seconde fois sur elle, elle sentit les papillons élirent une nouvelle fois de plus domicile dans son ventre.

-10 secondes, 10 secondes !! hurla Georges en foutant une claque magistrale dans le dos de son frère.

Fred se pencha une autre fois sur elle et lui murmura doucement :

-Ferme les yeux…

Et au moment même où ses lèvres allaient toucher celles de Hermione, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit en grand.

-MONSIEUR WEASLEY, MISS GRANGER !!!!!!! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?

Le professeur Mac Gonagall se tenait droite, au milieu de la pièce. Elle fulminait.

-VOUS FAITES UN BOUCAN EFFROYABLE !!!!! VOUS DEVRIEZ ETRE TOUS AU LIT MAINTENANT !!! IL EST UNE HEURE DU MATIN !!!!

Tous les élèves se levèrent rapidement, Georges cacha la bouteille d'alcool dans son dos et tout le monde murmura de petits pardons en passant devant elle pour aller dans les dortoirs.

-20 points de moins pour griffondor pour boucan nocturne et 10 points de moins pour manifestation publique d'affection !!

-Mais c'était un jeu, m'dame !! tenta Lee, d'un air penaud.

-Jeu ou pas, je m'en moque, Mr Weasley et miss Granger auront une retenue dans deux jours avec moi. Croyez bien que je suis déçue de votre comportement.

Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse.

Tout le monde regagna le dortoir silencieusement.

-Et pourtant, c'était un chouette jeu…murmura Fred.

TO BE CONTINUED

Le chapitre 2 arrivera peut-être plus rapidement car il est à moitié écrit !!

Et voil !! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Reviewez pour me le dire !! merci !!!

Bisous

Bee orchid


	2. Tu ne le fuiras point

**Titre :** L'amour, ça rend bête

**Rating :** PG-13

**Résumé :** « Qui veut jouer à la bouteille ? » « c'est quoi ça ? » « c'est un jeu moldu sans importance ! Juste histoire de faire passer le temps ! »

Mais un petit baiser tout simple peut avoir de grandes conséquences ! Hermione/Fred

**Avertissement :** Tout se passe pendant le Tome 5, avec Ombrage comme professeur de défense contre le mal, sauf que j'ai tout arrangé à ma sauce pour faire un Hermione/Fred.

**Disclaimer :** rien moi, tout à Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur (mouâ ) :** Et voilà ! Le chapitre deux ! Je rentre tout juste d'un week-end de détente, et j'en profite pour vous poster la suite ! ça fait longtemps que je l'ai écrit mais j'arrivais pas à le faire enregistrer par le site… ou alors mon ordinateur plane ! Sinon je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour toutes ses merveilleuses (sublimes, extraordinaires, fantastiques… euh, vous avez compris !) reviews ! Merci, merci, merci ! ça fait chaud au cœur !

Et puis, perso, j'aime pas trop ce chapitre, il est plus long que les autres, mais c'est une sorte de transition parce que pour le trois, ça va chauffer !

J'espère que vous allez quand même aimer ce second chapitre!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO** L'amour, ça rend bête **OoOoOoOoOoOoO** Chapitre 2 : Tu ne le fuiras point… 

Allongée seule dans son lit, les rideaux de son lit ouverts à cause de la chaleur dégagée par les radiateurs, Hermione réfléchissait.

En fait, elle tentait de calmer la boule d'angoisse qui se formait lentement mais sûrement dans son estomac.

Ça allait faire deux semaines qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Et deux semaines qu'elle ne s'en était pas remise.

Les cours avait repris, ses camarades de chambres revenues et les nouvelles blagues de jumeaux faisaient sensation.

Et presque inconsciemment, Hermione **l**'évitait.

Il lui semblait que son cerveau et son cœur cessaient de fonctionner correctement à l'approche de toutes les têtes rousses de l'école, ce qui, nous devons l'avouer, était assez dérangeant lorsqu'on a pour meilleur ami un enfant Weasley.

Mais jusque là, elle avait réussi à s'en sortir sans trop de mal, juste quelques mauvaises découvertes dans des cachettes improvisées…

Hermione soupira.

Pas qu'elle avait peur de Fred, non, juste qu'elle avait peur d'elle.

Ce baiser, pourtant innocent et _censé_ être sans conséquence, avait mieux retourné son cœur qu'un bulldozer.

Hermione était perdue.

Elle était, elle devait être amoureuse de Ron. Enfin, ça avait toujours était comme ça, pourquoi tout s'était-il effondré d'un coup ?

Elle n'était pas normale !

Comment pouvait-on autant aimer une personne, en l'occurrence Ron, pendant près de 4 ans, puis passer à un autre… comme ça !

Elle n'avait donc aucune morale ? C'était impossible…

Elle se retourna dans un bruit de drap froissé et tendit le cou vers son réveil magique : le cadran indiqué 1h58.

Ça y était.

On était Lundi.

Et pas n'importe quel Lundi, Le Lundi.

Après un rapide calcul, Hermione avait compté qu'il ne lui restait que 17 heures et 2 minutes.

Son ventre se contracta.

Elle avait espéré que son professeur préféré allait leur retirer cette retenue injuste. Mais non, elle avait faillit avoir une attaque lorsque que le grand hibou duc de la vieille femme était venu leur apporter le mot, en plein petit déjeuner.

Il était simple, sévère et froid. En tout cas c'était ce qu'avait ressentit Hermione lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte de ce que c'était.

La jeune fille le connaissait presque par cœur.

**_Mademoiselle Granger,_**

**_Nous vous informons que votre retenue aura lieu en présence de Mr Weasley ce soir à 19h00 dans ma salle de classe. _**

**_Aucun retard ne sera toléré._**

**_Professeur Mac Gonagall._**

****

****

****

C'était un lundi, ce Lundi.

Depuis, Hermione n'avait cessé de redouter ce moment. Mais il est bien connu que le temps passe plus vite quand on veut qu'il ralentisse.

Encore une fois, la jeune fille se retourna. Son regard se posa inévitablement sur le lit vide de Lavande.

Lavande était partie peu après le couvre-feu et n'était pas rentrée depuis.

Le 'Merde' que lui avait lancé Parvati (ainsi que la dose élevée de parfum) avait fait déduire à Hermione qu'elle partait pour une soirée romantique avec son nouveau chéri.

Au moment où Hermione passait en revue les garçons susceptibles de plaire à Miss Brown, la porte du dortoir grinça légèrement.

Un raie de lumière inonda le lit de Parvati qui se redressa aussitôt.

Hermione aurait presque jurait qu'elle attendait son amie si elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi hébétée.

-Lavande ?

-Oui, chuuuuuuuut…

Lavande disparut dans la salle de bain et peu de minutes plus tard, elle réapparut en nuisette de nuit.

Lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle, Hermione fit semblant de dormir.

Puis les inévitables commentaires 'd'après soirée' commencèrent :

-hum… alors raconte !

-Parvati, c'était… c'était génial !

-c'est à dire ? pressa la curieuse.

-Eh bien, d'abord, on peut dire que certains points sont vrais.

Lavande fit une pause comme pour marquer son effet. Parvati, ainsi que Hermione même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, étaient suspendues à ses lèvres.

-Il embrasse comme un Dieu. Et tu vois, je ne suis pas une novice dans la matière quand même.

Hermione rougit et Parvati acquiesça.

-Il… il était doux et… et quand même brutale, enfin tu vois, le parfait mélange. Il savait exactement quand ralentir, ou l'inverse.

Hermione entendit deux souffles rêveurs et elle faillit faire de même.

Elle avait quand même beaucoup de chance Lavande.

-Et ensuite ? demanda Parvati.

-Ensuite, ensuite il m'a demandé s'il pouvait retirer mon tee-shirt… hum… et, et…, enfin, il a dit ça sur un air très gentleman, tu vois…

-ça fait bizarre, venant de lui, ricana Parvati.

-Oui mais l'amour change les gens, affirma Lavande.

Hermione faillit éclater de rire. Ces filles étaient vraiment naïves.

-Enfin, j'ai pas finit, je lui ai dit oui.

-ça fait une semaine que vous êtes ensemble je crois ?

-Une semaine et un jour.

-Et ?

-Et après… je te raconte pas, c'est trop personnel.

Hermione fut presque outrée de ne pas avoir la suite, Parvati aussi, mais le manifesta plus bruyamment.

-Lavande ! Mais t'es vache, c'est pas possible ! Moi je te raconte tout et toi, t'as vu ce que tu me fais !

-Il y a des choses qu'on garde pour soi !

-Lavande !

-Non.

-Lavande !

Hermione entendit un soupir d'agacement feint, puis :

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, Parvati, c'est que Fred Weasley a réellement un corps de batteur !

« Quoi ? Fred ! Fred ? Fred , » hurla l'esprit de Hermione.

La boule de peur dans son estomac se transforma en rage et déception.

Elle n'entendit même plus Parvati glousser et Lavande fredonner doucement, elle ne pensait plus qu'à Fred Weasley, plus qu'à cette ordure de chez les ordures de chez les fumiers de chez… les imbéciles !

« Fred Weasley, je te déteste et tu vas payer ! » Pensa-t-elle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lundi.

Hermione s'était levait tôt, la mine défaite, elle tartinait son pain de confiture de fraise.

En face d'elle Harry et Ginny commençaient leur première dispute de la journée.

C'est deux là avaient le don de se taper mutuellement sur les nerfs, et ça, même de grand matin.

Après avoir mâchonné tristement sa tartine, elle s'appliquait à boucher chaque trou de sa gaufre consciencieusement.

Ce travail minutieux demandait un parfait dosage de confiture à chaque cuillerée, malheureusement pour Hermione, elle fut interrompue par une Lavande excitée qui s'était assise un peu (beaucoup) trop brutalement à côté d'elle.

La confiture qui était dans sa cuillère vola dans le bol de chocolat de Ron qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

-S'cuse Hermione, dit-elle sans vraiment regarder.

-pas grave, marmonna celle-ci.

-Euh… on t'a pas dérangé, hier soir ?

-naon, je ne t'ai même pas entendu rentrer, mentit la préfète.

-Tu me soulages, j'avais peur de… oh !

Lavande s'était levée comme un ressort.

-Fred ! couina-t-elle.

Et comme dans un film au ralenti Hermione vit Lavande entourer le cou du batteur de ses mains pour l'attirer à elle.

Le cœur en arrêt, elle observa les deux bouches se joindre pour un bref baiser.

-Beurk !

Hermione détourna les yeux pour voir Ginny qui, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage, observait le nouveau couple.

Harry, lui, observait Ginny.

-ça ta dégoûte de voir s'embrasser des gens ? ricana Harry.

-Mais nan, mais c'est mon frère et… fit Ginny rouge tomate.

-Mais oui…

-Je trouve que Lavande et lui ne vont pas ensemble… coupa Hermione, un peu pour éviter une nouvelle dispute.

La table acquiêça à cette remarque.

Hermione se leva vite en voyant Fred et Lavande se dirigeait vers eux, quand elle les croisa, elle croisa le regard de Fred.

Hermione sentit son cœur vibrer…

-Attend moi, Hermione ! hurla Ron en la rattrapant.

…puis se recroqueviller douloureusement.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_18h00_

« Il est 6 heures. Il faut respirer, Hermione, ma grande. »

Dans 1 heure aurait lieue sa retenue. Dans 1 petite heure.

Les cours avaient pris fin il n'y avait pas longtemps de ça et tout le monde profitait de la clarté du jour pour aller se balader dans le parc ou finir leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque.

Hermione était donc dans son dortoir, seule. Elle savait que Harry bûchait sur un devoir de potion, dans la salle commune des Griffondors et que Ron et Seamus s'occupaient à se lancer des boules de neige.

Hermione, quant à elle, élaborait un plan pour punir Fred (« mais de quoi ? demandait sa conscience. ») et essayait de calmer sa peur (« dû à cause de quoi ? demandait toujours cette foutue conscience.)

Pour résumer sa situation, elle était perdue…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Harry ! Réveilles toi Harry ! HARRY !

Harry releva vivement sa tête du devoir de potion à rendre à la fin de la semaine.

-quoi, quoi, quoi ?

Il loucha dans la direction des voix qui venaient de le sortir de son sommeil.

'Tiens, je voie flou et double-en plus' pensa le survivant.

D'un geste tâtonnant, il chercha ses lunettes et avant qu'il ne put les attraper, un personnage roux lui tendit, amusé, sa monture.

-Euh… Ah Georges !

-Content que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous, Harry ! ricanna Fred.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-On cherche Hermione, répondit Georges.

-Pourquoi ?

Fred rosit devant le regard insistant de Harry.

-Fred veut convaincre Hermione de ne pas aller à la colle de ce soir, répondit Georges en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère.

Celui-ci lui sourit ironiquement.

-C'est ce soir votre retenue ?

Harry se leva, les jumeaux se retinrent de ne pas rigoler à la vue de l'empreinte du cahier encore imprimé sur son visage.

-Ouais, marmonna Fred, c'est dégueulasse, on a rien fait de mal.

-Je pense qu'elle doit être dans son dortoir, fit Harry, le problème, c'est que si on tente d'y monter, on se fera expulser illico presto.

Fred et Georges grimacèrent.

-On connaît ! Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Harry ne releva pas le sous-entendu. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que Fred et Georges étaient des mecs 'sexy', 'chaud' et tout ce que pouvait faire rêver une fille !

Et puis, les jumeaux semblaient apprécier cette image que les étudiantes de Poudlard faisaient véhiculer sur eux.

-HERMIONE ! HERMIONE ! hurla Harry.

Deux minutes plus tard, personne n'était descendu.

-Elle est sourde, affirma Georges.

-HERMIONE ! HERM… tenta une nouvelle fois Harry.

-MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI DE GUEULER COMME CA ? VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT… euh, ah … Salut Harry !

Ginny, la petite rousse volcanique, était apparue dans l'encadrement des escaliers, une serviette enveloppant son corps.

-Mais Ginny ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ! s'offusqua Fred.

-Je suis sortit de la douche en entendant vos cris surhumains et franchement, vous pouvez pas monter au lieu de gueuler comme des putois ! fit Ginny en évitant soigneusement le regard du brun.

-On peut pas monter !

-Et depuis quand les putois ça gueulent !

-Et va te rhabiller !

Ginny hoqueta à la dernière remarque qui venait justement de Harry Potter lui-même.

-T'es pas mon père, Harry ! et je m'habille comme je veux ! s'insurgea la rousse.

-Harry n'a pas tord, soutient Georges, et puisqu'on peut pas monter, va chercher Hermione pour nous !

-Pourquoi vous pouvez pas monter ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant ses petits yeux bleus d'un air méfiant.

-parce que les garçons ne peuvent pas aller dans les dortoirs des filles, fit Fred d'une voix morne.

-Ah Bon ? Je savais pas…

-Encore heureux ! Rétorquèrent les jumeaux.

Mais la jeune fille ne releva pas et disparut pour se diriger vers la porte du dortoir des 5ème année.

OoOoOoOoO

_« D'après Monsieur T., les sphinx communiquent à l'aide d'onde sonore extrêmement grave, résultant une incapacité à développer… »_

Hermione sursauta lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec violence.

-Ginny ! reprocha Hermione, le cœur battant.

-Les garçons veulent te voir en bas.

-Les garçons ? fit Hermione en refermant son livre sur la vie et les mœurs des sphinx sauvages.

-Harry, Georges et Fred.

"FRED ?" hurla l'inconscient de Hermione.

-euh… pourquoi ?

-je sais pas, descend.

Et Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que d'emboîter le pas à la rousse et la peur qu'elle s'était efforcée de calmer pendant toute sa lecture revint en un tour de main.

OoOoOoOoOoO

TO BE CONTINUED

OoOoOoOoOoO

Finit ! ouf ! Désolée pour tout ce temps de retard ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite !

Le prochain chapitre sera sur la détenue et il y aura plein de petits évènements… chut ! j'en dit pas plus ! En tout cas… J'ai hâte de l'écrire !

**Bon, place aux RAR :**

**Le saut de l'ange** : merci pour ta review ! Et pour la cage aux cœurs, le chapitre est presque prêt ! j'ai hâte de le poster ! bisous

**Hermignonne-1113** : merci, voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Marrypier :** Merci ! Contente que tu aimes toi aussi ce couple ! C'est vraiment dommages qu'il n'en ait pas plus ! Bisous.

**Andadrielle :** Oulala, de la jalousie, des râteaux, des blagues foireuses et du crêpage de chignon ! Voilà ce qu'il y aura dans cette fic. J'espère que tu vas aimer ! En tout cas, merci ! Bisous.

**Folle-de-toi :** Mmmmh, pas tout à fait ! enfin, si, peut-être, mais en tout cas pas tout de suite ! Bisous et merci !

**Phénix :** voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite ! Bisous

**Sln :** Oula, merci ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! lol C'est vrai que Mione/Fred, c'et pas courrant… J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite ! En tout cas, merci et Bisous.

**Dee-Dee :** Voilà, le deuxième chapitre ! j'espère que tu as aimé ! meric pour ta review et Bisous.

**Milenium :** merci ! C'est vrai, il y a pas beaucoup de fic sur ce couple ! en tout cas, contente que ça te plaise ! Bisous et merci encore.

**Sybylle : **Merci, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! Bisous partout ! lol

**Elen-Elf :** Merci ! j'ai été longue, mais me voilà ! lol ! Bisous !

**Kotori Shiro :** Voilà le chapitre 2. En espérant que ça te plaise. Bisous et merci.

**Shetane :** Merci ! C'est vrai que le Harry/Ginny est pas mal ;) Et puis, le jeu de la bouteille ça sert à ce que ça sert ! lol ! Bisous et encore Merci.

**Elfica :** Merci pour ton enthousiasme. J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Bisous !

**Sammy297 : **moi aussi j'adore le jeu de la bouteille, par contre gare aux mauvaises surprises (beurk ! mauvais souvenir en tête ;)) Sinon, merci pour ton soutien et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !

**Laptitefeeclochette** : Merci pour ton courage ! j'en ai eu bien besoin à un certains moments ! Malheureusement, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que le baiser se fera sûrement tardé, mais tu verras par toi même ! Bisous et encore merci ;)

**Elsyla3 :** Mione va moins bien que Fred en tout cas ! lol ! Merci de m'avoir reviewé! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bisous

**Lila Flow :** Quelle review ! merci ! Franchement, ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises qu'au début ce n'était pas trop ça, que t'étais sceptique, puis finalement, tu aimes bien ! Pour un auteur, c'est un beau compliment ! Donc merci. ;) Et puis, Hermione sera partager par plein de sentiments et ça va être très dur pour elle :) Bref, merci et gros bisous en espérant que tu aimes autant la suite. Au fait, ça ne me dérange pas les reviews qui s'étire et qui s'étire… ;)

**Alexandra5 :** Merci beaucoup ! ça me flatte que tu aimes ma fic. I don't speak English very well, but I hope you understand. Thank you very much for your review. I hope you like the chapter 2. I'm sorry for possible mistakes but I'm very bad in English ;) Bisous/Kiss

**Suncet :** Voilà le chapitre deux ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! Bisous

**Draculette :** Moi aussi j'aime les jumeaux… pourquoi ils existent pas en vraie ? lol, Bisous et merci.

**_Et voilà, le chapitre deux de fini ! Laissez-moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferais plaisir !_**

****

**_Merci beaucoup à l'avance et BISOUS ;)_**

****

**_Bee orchid_**


	3. Ta raison tu écouteras

**Titre :** L'amour, ça rend bête

**Rating :** PG-13

**Résumé :** « Qui veut jouer à la bouteille ? » « c'est quoi ça ? » « c'est un jeu moldu sans importance ! Juste histoire de faire passer le temps ! »

Mais un petit baiser tout simple peut avoir de grandes conséquences ! Hermione/Fred

**Avertissement :** Tout se passe pendant le Tome 5, avec Ombrage comme professeur de défense contre le mal, sauf que j'ai tout arrangé à ma sauce pour faire un Hermione/Fred.

**Disclaimer :** rien moi, tout à Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur (mouâ ) :** Voilà, voilà, je poste ce chapitre juste après mon bac d'écrit, mais juste avant celui d'oral. Je l'ai écrit entre temps, je me suis assez amusée à le rédiger et à imaginer. Néanmoins, j'aimerais réellement savoir si la tournure que prend les évènements vous faits plaisir, si la suite ne vous déçoit pas. Vos commentaires m'ont évidemment ravis et j'espère que vous m'en direz des nouvelles de ce chapitre. En attendant,_ enjoy_ :)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO** L'amour, ça rend bête **OoOoOoOoOoOoO** Chapitre 3 : 

« oh mon Dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu ! » répétait sans fin Hermione en descendant les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

Oooook, tout allait bien se passait, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'affoler ! aucune !

Elle allait gentiment descendre les escaliers, demander tranquillement ce qui se passait, leur dire non, car s'était sûrement un plan foireux et puis remonter les marches avec une maîtrise de soi exemplaire, comme d'habitude.

Voilà, tout serait parfait.

« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer… » pensa Hermione.

_-_Ah ! Hermione ! s'exclama Harry.

_-_ça fait un moment qu'on t'appelle, tu sais ? fit Georges, faussement grondeur.

_-_euh, je… balbutia Hermione.

« raté pour la maîtrise de soi » lui souffla sa conscience.

_-_qu'est ce que vous vouliez ? fit-elle en un souffle.

_-_Juste, je sais que tu seras pas d'accord, commença Fred, mais je pense que c'est vraiment injuste de nous coller rien que… que… pour ça.

_-_hors de question de ne pas y aller ! coupa Hermione.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Fred. Georges rigola.

_-_Je t'avais dit que ça servait à rien, notre petite je sais tout internationale, ne bâche pas les cours et encore moins les colles, plaisanta Georges.

Hermione vit rouge.

S'en était assez, elle en avait par-dessus la tête de se faire traiter de miss je sais tout, elle en avait plus que marre de se faire passer pour une coincée… oh, bien sûre, elle ne serait jamais comme cette pimbêche de Lavande… et Fred qui ne disait rien alors qu'elle se faisait insulter ! et Harry ! Non mais…

_-_Je suppose que tu te crois malin, hein Fred ? cracha Hermione.

_-_Mais j'ai rien dit ! S'offusqua le rouquin.

_-_Bien sur, comme d'habitude ! Si on rate cette colle, on en aura deux fois plus, mais ça, non, ça, on y pense pas ! Toujours prêt pour les quatre cent coups et le reste c'est pas grave !

_-_Enfin, Hermione… ne t'énerve pas, tenta Harry, gêné.

_-_Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné !

Et Hermione remonta dignement les escaliers… Finalement, elle avait réussi à faire une sortie théâtrale, même si au fond d'elle, elle hurlait de rage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

19h00

Ça y était.

Comme convenu, Hermione et Fred s'étaient retrouvés cinq minutes avant le rendez-vous, dans la salle commune. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé, pas un regard, pas un geste.

Le froid intergalactique.

Et ça, jusque devant le bureau de leur professeur.

Ce fut Hermione que frappa à la porte et Fred que l'ouvrit. Ce fut elle qui dit bonjour en premier tandis que lui, s'asseyait.

Mac Gonagall, le regard imperturbable annonça la sentence, indifférente au climat glacial qui régnait :

_-_Je vais vous conduire jusque la salle de classe de DFCM. Il semblerait qu'un petit plaisantin ait barbouillé de rose les tables du professeur Ombrage. Comme nous ne connaissons pas le coupable, il a été décidé que se seriez vous qui vous chargeriez de remettre tout en ordre avant le premier cours, demain matin.

La vieille femme marqua une pose. Ses yeux allaient de la tête rousse boudeuse à celle touffue et indifférente de sa meilleure élève.

_-_Bien, la salle ne se réouvrira que lorsque tout sera nettoyé et astiqué. Bon courage.

Fred eut un petit rire de mépris que le professeur ne sembla pas remarquer.

Elle les emmena toujours aussi silencieusement jusque la salle d'Ombrage et ferma la porte derrière ses deux élèves.

Dès que Hermione entendit son professeur lancer le sort de protection, elle se tourna vers le petit tas de produits laissé à leur attention.

Rien ne manquait, la brosse à dent, le détergeant, l'éponge grattante et même des gants en peau de dragon.

Vivement, elle s'empara des gants et de l'éponge. Elle décida de commencer par le bureau du professeur, le plus dur en premier, tandis que Fred, réduit à la brosse à dent, s'occupait des pupitres arrières.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, seul les grattements énergétiques des deux adolescents se firent entendre.

Hermione sursauta presque en entendant soudainement la voix de Fred :

écoutes ça : 'Ombrage à la rage, faut tourner la page, on est plus au moyen âge'… y en plein d'écrit sur cette table !

Hermione sourit sans arrêter de frotter…

_-_et celle là, continua Fred, 'DCFM dodo concentré fans magie'… je suppose qu'il voulait mettre 'sans magie' mais que le F gênait…

Hermione rigola et se redressa, son dos lui faisait atrocement souffrir.

_-_prenons une petite pose, proposa Hermione.

Fred la regarda, assit sur la chaise de l'avant dernier rang. Sa pose, il l'avait commencé quelques 10 minutes avant.

_-_Tu sais, Hermione, pour tout à l'heure, Georges rigolait.

_-_Je sais, mais ça m'a énervé. Déjà, à cause de la colle…

_-_et moi, j'ai rien dit, insista Fred.

Hermione retient avec peine un sourire.

_-_c'est vrai, désolée…

_-_je te pardonne !

Fred sourit franchement. Hermione se surprit à penser qu'il était réellement mignon sans cet air de conspiration permanente.

Elle se ravisa, lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire sournois apparut de nouveau…

Décidément, Fred était beau tout le temps, elle ne pouvait l'imaginer sans cet air canaille… Elle se demanda même s'il le gardait lorsque qu'il était avec ses petites amies.

Hermione rougit aussitôt de ses pensées. C'était le frère de Ron.

Heureusement, le rouquin ne sembla pas remarquer l'embarras de la jeune fille trop occupé à fouiner dans les armoires d'Ombrage.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? Demanda-t-elle afin de dissiper les pensées qui lui asseyaient le cerveau.

_-_Je cherche un petit quelque chose pour fêter notre réconciliation !

_-_non, mais tu vas rien prendre quand même ! On saurait tout de suite que c'est nous ! S'affola la jeune fille.

_-_Mais non ! Si on prend _un peu_, on ne verra rien.

Hermione avait néanmoins peur de ce que le _un peu_ pouvait représenter dans le langage Weasley.

_-_Moi, je continue à frotter ! fit-elle, pour se rassurer.

Déterminer, Hermione recommença à tenter d'effacer les inscriptions roses des bureaux. Elle jetait tout de même de régulier coup d'œil dans la direction de Fred, quand enfin, celui ci poussa une exclamation de joie.

_-_Wouah ! Regarde ça Hermione ! Des bouteilles de Fire ! Qui aurait cru que la vieille Ombrage gardait ça dans sa réserve !

Hermione s'approcha prudemment et attrapa une des nombreuses bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol.

_-_ça m'étonnerait que se soit-elle, affirma calmement Hermione.

Fred fronça les sourcils.

D'un mouvement, elle lui montra l'étiquette qu'elle avait préalablement nettoyée…

_-_ça date de Lockart.

Au lieu du visage consterné auquel elle s'attendait, Hermione n'eut qu'un sourire encore plus large.

_-_Encore mieux ! S'exclama Fred, depuis le temps, ça a dû mariner et devenir encore plus fort ! Ça va nous donner la pêche !

_-_Tu es fou ! Deux gorgées de ce truc et tu tombes saoul !

_-_Enfin, Hermione, tu me prends pour qui ! Je tiens bien mieux que ça l'alcool !

Hermione ouvrit et referma la bouche.

_-_à ta guise, fit la jeune fille, mais je te rappelle qu'on a une salle à nettoyer et ce n'est pas en étant complètement rond qu'on avancera plus vite.

_-_Oh, t'es pas marrante, joue le jeu…

_-_Non.

Fred s'arrêta soudainement, il sembla être pris d'un éclair de génie !

_-_C'est ça ! Le jeu ! J'ai une idée ! c'est comme le jeu de la bouteille !

Hermione, loin d'être convaincue, lui lança un regard de travers.

_-_Non, non, attend ! fit Fred, je t'explique : toi, tu veux qu'on finisse vite de tout nettoyer, vrai ?

_-_vrai, marmonna Hermione, pas du tout confiante.

_-_moi, je veux juste boire un peu, non ?

_-_Si, même si je pense que…

_-_attend ! coupa Fred, on va se motiver ! A chaque table finit, un bouchon de firewisky ! Et le premier qui fini sa rangée a le droit de se reposer le temps que l'autre fasse une table !

_-_mmmmhh… il reste beaucoup de table quand même, hésita Hermione.

_-_plus pour longtemps, si on fait le jeu, on aura vite fini !

_-_il doit rester 15 tables pour deux rangées, il y en aura une en trop…

_-_Ce sera pour celui qui finit sa rangée le dernier ! Allez Hermione ! Sinon, je me saoul seul et toi, tu ranges seule…

_-_Ah ben, vive la solidarité ! Se renfrogna Hermione.

Fred lui fit un petit sourire de chien perdu et évidemment, la jeune fille ne résista pas… et puis, si elle ne s'amusait pas maintenant, ce n'était pas à 40 ans qu'elle le ferait !

_-_Je suis contre la consommation d'alcool, mais je suppose que deux gorgées ne feront pas de mal !

Fred sourit et attrapa sa brosse à dent. Hermione eut un fou rire en voyant l'air aussi déterminé qu'aborder Fred face à sa table rose avec sa brosse à dent, toute tordue.

_-_je ne comprendrais jamais votre amour pour la fête et le firewisky ; à vous les Weasley.

_-_C'est parce que c'est une sorte de tradition dans la famille… le pire, ce sont les enterrements de vie de garçon !

Hermione gloussa et se mit face à sa table.

_-_à vos marques ? Prêt ? Partez !

Et les deux étudiants se jetèrent férocement sur leurs tables.

Les premières minutes se passèrent relativement bien, mais à la moitié de son pupitre, Hermione commença à s'essouffler sérieusement. Evidement, ce fut Fred qui termina la première table.

_-_héhé ! gagné !

D'un bond, il fut devant la bouteille. Délicatement, il se versa un peu d'alcool. Le liquide ambré coula doucement et remplie en moins de deux le bouchon. L'odeur enivrante et forte du Fire emplie la salle.

Hermione grimaça.

_-_à ta santé ! fit Fred en levant son bouchon.

Et, cul sec, il avala sa gorgée.

Il lui sourit aussitôt :

_-_il est drôlement fort dit donc ! fit-il pour tout commentaire.

_-_je suis sure que c'est une mauvaise idée !

_-_termine ta table, fillette !

Hermione haussa les épaules et finit d'effacer le dernier 'Ombrage, cul de babouin' qui se trouvait sur le pupitre.

D'un geste peu assuré, elle approcha de ses lèvres le bouchon que lui avait préparé Fred.

_-_Bois vite ! dit-il.

Et Hermione but. Un impression désagréable de chaleur lui prit à la gorge. Elle pouvait sentir la boisson couler le long de sa trachée et brûler l'intérieur de son estomac.

_-_Oh mon dieu ! dit-elle dans un souffle.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

_-_Il est peut-être trop fort pour toi ? se demanda Fred la mine inquiète.

_-_c'est chouette de t'en inquiéter maintenant, fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Fred rigola et lui prit le bras.

_-_Continuons donc de frotter.

Et ils frottèrent, ils frottèrent avec la nouvelle énergie que leur procurait l'alcool. Hermione but, comme le voulait la règle, dès qu'elle finissait une table. Fred allait plus vite, il avait environ deux tables de plus qu'elle, mais la sorcière ne s'en souciait pas.

Alors qu'il ne restait que deux tables, Hermione avait déjà le cerveau embrumait.

_-_je trouve quand même injuste de nous coller pour ça, non ? fit Fred, penché sur sa table.

_-_juste à cause d'un petit baiser, marmonna Hermione, un tout petit baiser de rien du tout.

_-_un chouette baiser en plus, assura Fred.

Hermione rougit. Il avait dit 'chouette' ?

Chouette comme cool ou chouette comme le hibou ?

_-_Olalala, ma tête tourne ! fit Hermione.

_-_Je crois que ombrage à une potion dessaoulante là dedans.

_-_Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas saoul, toi ? demanda Hermione, la tête entre les mains.

_-_Parce que je suis habitué, répliqua Fred, mais ne crois pas que je suis en possession de toute mes capacités.

_-_Ah bon ? et quelles capacités te font donc défauts ?

_-_celle du devoir ! de la bêtise ! des pulsions !

_-_des pulsions ?

Fred ricana. Hermione rougit. Des pulsions ! surtout, ne laisse pas ton cerveau s'emballer, Hermione !

_-_Tiens bois ça, ça enlèvera ton mal de tête.

Hermione but et effectivement, la fraîcheur de la potion lui fit un peu de bien.

Quand elle reposa le verre, elle surprit le regard de Fred sur elle.

_-_ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il doucement.

_-_oui.

Et pris d'un soudain courage (sûrement dû au fire, promis, elle ne recommencerait plus), elle lui demanda :

_-_tu n'as pas dit que c'était chouette, le baiser ?

_-_mmmm, oui.

Fred fit un pas.

_-_mais… chouette comme cool ?

_-_non, pas comme cool, dit-il.

Hermione grimaça.

_-_chouette comme hibou ?

_-_non plus, fit en rigolant le rouquin.

Il en profita pour se rapprocher encore.

_-_comme quoi alors ? demanda Hermione en reculant.

_-_comme… bizarre…

Hermione s'appuya contre la table.

_-_… comme… agréable, continua le jeune homme.

Il ne fut bientôt qu'à quelques centimètres de la toucher.

_-_comme… Magique, souffla-t-il pour finir.

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, sans bouger.

_-_c'était mon premier baiser, murmura Hermione en baissant le regard.

_-_j'en suis honoré.

Hermione releva la tête. Il se moquait d'elle ? non, il avait l'air très sérieux. Elle se prit à fixer les lèvres roses de Fred.

Il s'en aperçu, et sourit aussitôt.

_-_tu voudrais recommencer, Hermione ?

La griffondor rougit aussitôt. Recommencer ? Il voulait dire, reposer une nouvelle fois ces lèvres sur les siennes ?

_-_Mon dieu, il fait chaud ici ! fit-elle rouge d'émotion.

Fred ricana. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et Hermione sursauta immédiatement. Elle se sentit soulever et pour finir les fesses appuyées contre le bois poli de la table. Il l'avait assise sur le pupitre derrière elle.

_-_Il fait plus frais en hauteur, dit-il pour se justifier.

De toute façon, Hermione ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Elle savait juste qu'il n'avait pas enlevé ses mains, et qu'elles lui brûlaient la peau.

Elle remarqua également que maintenant elle était presque à la hauteur de Fred. Presque.

Il se rapprocha de la brune, prenant appuie contre ses jambes.

_-_Tu veux recommencer ? répéta-t-il.

OH MON DIEU ! elle allait mourir ! Elle pouvait sentir son parfum tellement il était proche ! Il se rapprochait encore et Hermione fut prise de vertige. Les mèches rousses lui caressèrent la joue et elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres.

Automatiquement, elle ferma les yeux.

_-_De tout façon, je m'en fout, fit Fred, moi je _veux_ recommencer.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Aussitôt une vive émotion lui prit la tête et, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se rapprocha le plus possible de Fred.

Il gémit doucement quand les mains de Hermione se posèrent sur sa chevelure de feu.

Fred commença à déplacer ses lèvres sur les siennes, insistant doucement pour les lui faire entrouvrir. Ce qu'Hermione fit sans se poser de question.

Toute sa vie, elle s'était imaginée ce moment, ce moment délicat et très important pour une jeune fille. Et elle se l'était imaginée, cette fois là, en long en large et en travers. Mais finalement, ça venait automatiquement.

Et c'était bon, drôlement bon.

Fred envahit sa bouche avec toute fois une certaine réserve, il allait doucement, pour ne pas trop la brusquer.

Quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir, il s'éloigna légèrement.

Hermione sourit, il sourit, le front appuyé contre le sien.

Naturellement, il déposa un tout petit baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Elle rigola, Fred embrassait terriblement bien quand même. Tiens, c'était qui encore qui lui avait dit qu'il embrassait bien ?

Ginny ? non ?

_-_on recommence ? chuchota Fred.

Hermione gloussa et s'appuya contre lui. Il avait les épaules larges du batteur. Comme l'avait dit… zut, le nom lui échappait.

La… martine ?

Ça commence par La, en tout cas.

Fred embrassa doucement son cou. Hermione frissonna. Il descendait doucement, remontait, mordillait son oreille. Hermione était aux anges.

La… rissa ?

Non.

La… vodka !

Hermione pouffa dans le cou de Fred. Franchement, quand elle était saoul, elle pouvait dire n'importe quoi.

_-_Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

_-_rien ! je cherche quelque chose, et tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c'est à la vvv…

Et soudain, elle compris. Dans un chuchotement, elle dit :

_-_à la lavande.

Hermione baissa la voix et se recula. Fred se raidit.

_-_Lavande, souffla Hermione.

Fred eut un rictus de mépris.

_-_tu n'es qu'un sale trompeur ! hurla Hermione.

_-_Pardon ? fit le rouquin, se décollant totalement de la jeune fille.

Hermione eut froid, mais ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

_-_Tu l'as trompé !

_-_ce n'était qu'un baiser.

La phrase sonna comme un coup dans son cœur.

_-_Tu es vraiment pathétique.

Hermione glissa de son perchoir, le poussant au passage.

_-_je crois que je n'étais pas le seul à embrasser, hein Hermione !

Elle attrapa son éponge et commença à frotter la dernière table qui lui restait.

_-_ tu aurais pu me repousser ! Je ne suis pas un 'trompeur' comme tu dis ! s'insurgea le jeune homme.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il voit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant.

_-_et regarde moi quand je te parle !

Hermione se retourna, le visage empli de haine.

_-_J'étais saoul !

_-_mais moi aussi ! rétorqua Fred.

_-_tu as profité de moi.

_-_Non, tu voulais bien.

Et c'était vrai, elle voulait bien. Mais jamais elle n'avouerais ça, même sous la torture.

_-_Tu as quand même une petite amie, Fred, et si tu l'aimais bien, tu ne l'aurais pas oublié.

A ça, Fred ne répondit rien. Son silence en disait long sur ses pensées. Hermione en fut écœurée.

_-_finit ta table, Weasley, que je quitte cette salle au plus vite, cracha-t-elle.

Fred serra les dents et empoigna sa brosse à dent. Les dernières 10 min de la retenue se passèrent dans une tension plus que palpable.

Quand enfin les deux adolescents entendirent le déclic familier de l'ouverture de la porte, ils se ruèrent au dehors de la salle.

Le trajet jusqu'au dortoir se fit rapidement, mais avant que Hermione ne put monter rejoindre son lit et noyer son chagrin, un bras la retint. Fred la regardait, de toute sa hauteur.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui glissa à l'oreille.

_-_je ne trompe jamais celle que j'aime.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

TO BE CONTINUED

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ouf ! il est super long ce chapitre non ? Est ce que vous l'avez aimé ?

Vos commentaires sont vivement appréciés et très attendus.

En attendant, réponses à vos merveilleuses reviews :

RAR :

**Misstyc :** Merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.

**Petite.lily :** Merci pour tout ! Et c'est sur que Hermione a de la chance, déjà rien que pour Fred. Lol, merci et bisous.

**Sarouchka :** Voilà, voilà, désolée pour ce long retard, j'espère que tu aimeras néanmoins ce chapitre. Bisous.

**Zillah666 :** Merci pour ta review ! ;) j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas. Bisous.

**Sweety-Witches :** Merci ! ça me flattes que ma fic soit la première Herm/Fred que tu lises. Bisous et encore merci.

**Lily Evans 2004 :** Lol, en réalité, l'idée de mettre Fred avec Lavande est venue seule. Et la Lavande du livre me paraît approprié pour ce genre de rôle ! lol merci et bisous.

**Hermweasley :** Voilà, j'espère que j'ai réglé ce problème de suspense ! ;) lol, j'espère que tu as aimé. Bisous. : Lol, moi sadique, meuh non ! Et j'ai choisi Fred parce que je préfère ce nom à celui de Georges et ensuite parce que dans les livres, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui le plus marrant, rusé et sournois. Juste une impression. Pour moi Georges c'est la tête et Fred les mains. J'espère que tu as comprise mon explication, s'il te faut d'autres renseignements, n'hésites pas. Bisous et Merci.

**Douce-ange-de-la-mort :** Voilà la suite ! Moi aussi je désespérais d'avoir une fic sur les jumeaux, alors j'ai pris la décision d'en faire. J'espère qu'elle te plait toujours autant. Bisous.

**Sandrine :** Voilà ! j'espère que cette attente n'a pas diminué ton enthousiasme. Bisous et merci.

**Kloona :** Contente que tu aimes les Fred/hermione et flattée de savoir que ma fic est la première pour toi ! Encore merci et voilà la suite.

**Pip the star:** Olala, merci ! rougit trop de compliment pour ma modeste personne… mais ne t'arrêtes pas… lol Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas autant aimer. Bisous. 

**Green Mamba :** Voilà la suite promis. J'espère que tu as eu mon mail. Et j'espère aussi que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, ma correspondante ! ;) Bisous tout plein.

**Pétale de lune :** là voilà la suite ! ;) merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas aimer. Bisous.

**Sammy297 :** lol, c'est vrai que c'était un combat perdu d'avance pour Fred. Bisous et merci.

**Shetane :** Voilà la suite ! et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bisous et merci.

**Le saut de l'Ange :** merci ! Apparemment tout le monde a aimé la scène avec Ginny ! contente que ça t'ai plu. J'espère que tu aimeras celui là. Bisous et merci.

**Angel of shadows :** Merci Angel ! voilà la suite, en espérant que tu ne seras pas déçu par la tournure des évènements. Encore merci et bisous.

**Colibri noir :** Merci ! longtemps qu'on ne sait pas parler hien, mon zozio ! ;) lol bisous et merci.

**Kyana HLD :** Merci ! voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer ! Bisous et encore merci.

**Off :** oui, oui, mon ordinateur va mieux. tapote gentiment la machine merci de t'en soucier ! ;) lol, pour ce qui est du côté chaud des jumeaux, tu vas être servi ! mais je n'en dis pas plus ! bisous et merci !

**Phénix :** Lol, merci. Le site me fait le coup des fois de pas afficher les chapitres qu'ont veut lire. C'est assez frustrant. Lol C'est sur que ce n'est pas agréable pour Hermione, d'entendre la copine parlé du mec sur lequel on fantasme ! lol Bisous et merci.

**Marrypier :** Merci ! et la voilà, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas. Bisous.

Voilà ! Si vous avez aimé, faîtes dons part à l'auteur de votre enthousiasme… lol, sincèrement, j'aimerez avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre…

sceptique

merci pour tout et au prochain chapitre (après le 23, que je passe mes oraux ! ;))

bee


End file.
